


New Pup

by MasterKane



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, M/M, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are. What happens when that person is a Little?ORScott's new beta unexpectedly turns into a kid, and the alpha foists her off on Derek and Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Sterek Week. Theme: kids
> 
> This takes place in the future when Stiles is in his 20s, and he and Derek have been together for years and have a life together.

"What do you mean, she's a kid?" Derek asked, rubbing his furrowed brow as he listened tiredly to Scott on the phone.

"I mean she's a kid! She agreed to being turned, so I bit her, and when I checked in on her today, she was tiny!" Scott said, flustered.

"Are you sure it's her? That she doesn't have a sister or something?" Derek asked soberly.

"Yes I'm sure it's her. It smells like her, and she said her name's Lena, and she keeps flashing golden eyes." Derek sighed, sitting down on the couch so he could process.

"Aww, sh-" Derek heard Scott cut off the curse just as the sound of sniffles swelled to a wail.

"Can you just get over here? Bring Stiles." Derek agreed and told Scott to text him the address before hanging up.

"Stiles! We're going out."

\----------

Derek knocked on the door when they got to the small house, Scott opening the door with a nervous child of maybe 3 or 4 on his hip. Stiles grinned widely.

"Hello, there. Are you Lena?" The little girl nodded shyly and Stiles held out his hand, which she tentatively shook.

"I'm Stiles, and this is Derek. Is it alright if we come in?" The girl was dressed in nothing but a diaper, which looked like it was ready to fall off.

"Okay, Sti'es." Scott stepped back and Stiles and Derek made their way in, closing the door behind them.

"Did you put her diaper on?" Derek asked, looking at Scott. The younger alpha shook his head, shifting his hold on the toddler.

"She was wearing it when I got here." Stiles made a thoughtful face.

"Do you think you could show us your room, and maybe we can get you changed?" he asked. Lena looked at him, but nodded, tapping Scott to let her down and she waddled quickly down a hall, Stiles behind her and the alphas behind him.

"Is this it?" he asked when she stopped outside a door. Lena nodded and he opened it slowly, following her in. He wasn't sure what he expected, but being faced with an adult sized crib and change table across from a regular bed probably wasn't it. Lena went over to the change table and pulled open a drawer, handing Stiles an adult diaper. Stiles looked at it thoughtfully, Derek and Scott seemingly speechless behind him. He crouched down and looked at Lena.

"Are you a Little, Lena?" The girl paused before nodding.

"And this probably got you stuck right in your headspace, didn't it?" he said, taking one of her small hands in his. Lena looked down at it.

"Everyone's all bigger than me," she frowned, trying to stretch her hand to Stiles' proportions enviously.

"That's okay. Scott's gonna take good care of you while we sort you out." Scott sputtered.

"I can't take care of a kid!" Derek and Stiles glared at him.

"She's your beta. You're responsible for her," Derek said calmly so he wouldn't upset Lena.

"Come on, Derek. I'd mess up. You should have plenty of experience with werewolf kids. I had a very human, very only-child upbringing," he floundered. Stiles thought before standing up, squeezing Derek's shoulder.

"He's right. We can take care of her while Scott sorts out how to make her big again." Derek looked at him in surprise, but couldn't refuse his mate.

"Fine." He turned to Lena, voice and body language much softer as he addressed her.

"You're gonna come stay with me and Stiles for awhile, okay? Now how about I get you changed, and they can go get you some new clothes and things that fit you better?" Lena nodded and reached up to the big werewolf. Derek picked her up and laid her down on the change table, accepting the fresh diaper from Stiles.

"I can fasten it a bit tighter, but you should get her some properly sized ones. My wallet's in the car, and no, you're not driving it," he said at the look Stiles was giving. "Take Scott's." Stiles smiled and kissed his mate on the cheek before heading out.

\----------

Stiles had gone all out, and when they got back, Derek heard his mate stay outside, fussing with something while Scott brought in some clothes and diapers. They got Lena all dressed up and grabbed some of her toys before going out, buckling her up in the car seat Stiles had just installed in Derek's car.

"Do you like your new clothes, Lena?" Stiles asked, turning to look at her from the passenger seat as Derek started the trip home. The tot nodded.

"Thank you, Sti'es." Stiles grinned.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you think you can use a big girl bed for us?" Lena thought for a minute before nodding.

"Awesome. Give me a high-five." She did, and then Stiles turned back to the front. Derek looked over at him briefly, a small smile quirking his lips as he held his mate's hand and turned his attention back to the road, Stiles' fingers idly stroking his knuckles as they drove.

\----------

"Come on, Lena. Eat your sandwich." Lena shook her head, lips sealed tightly as Derek tried to feed it to her. The wolf sighed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Icky tomatoes," she said, scrunching up her face.

"What about carrots. Will you eat carrots?" Stiles asked. Lena agreed. "Okay, then Daddy Derek can eat that one, and I'll make you a new sandwich, no tomatoes, with a side of carrots. Do you want something to dip them in?" he asked, already putting together a new sandwich as Derek put Lena's ex-sandwich on his plate and resumed eating his first one.

"Ranch, pwease." Stiles finished up the sandwich, and put some baby carrots on the plate with a puddle of Ranch dressing, sitting it in front of her.

"There you go. Now eat up." Lena lifted the bread to make sure Stiles hadn't snuck in any tomatoes, and then proceeded to dig in without further fuss. Stiles sat down across from where she was seated on Derek's knee, and finally started eating his own lunch.

\----------

"...and with his tummy full, the little wolf was finally tuckered out, and curled up in the warmth of his pack and fell asleep." Stiles smiled as he peeked in the door to the guest room, the lamp light glowing dimly as Lena was resting on Derek's hip, fast asleep. Derek set his tablet down and continued swaying gently as he watched Stiles quietly come in.

"She fell asleep before it was half way through," the man whispered, smiling tenderly. Stiles smiled and stroked her limp arm soothingly kissing Derek's stubbled cheek.

"Well the best Daddies keep reading all the way through." Stiles gently took her from Derek's arms, receiving a groan which he soothed as he set her in bed, pulling up the covers. She got a kiss on the forehead from each of them before they left, leaving the door open a crack.

\----------

Lena was bigger when she woke up, out of her toddler years but still a young child. She'd used her diaper in the night, but didn't have any troubles using the bathroom that day. Stiles let her wear some of his drawstring shorts, and a t-shirt that looked like a nightgown on her, but she happily watched morning cartoons and ate her breakfast.

"Lena, how do you feel about going to see your new pack?" Stiles asked when she was curled up on the couch between him and Derek, eating lunch.

"Can we finish this episode?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yup. We'll head out after lunch, okay?" Lena nodded, and then turned her attention back to the show.

They met the pack out in the preserve, where they played tag and hide and seek, exercising Lena's new agility and senses. It was starting to get dark when Isaac found her up in a tree.

"I found you. You have to come down now." Lena shook her head, pouting.

"Come on, Lena. Mommy and Daddy need to get some sleep tonight too," Lydia said, standing next to Isaac.

"Not 'Mommy'," the girl mumbled from her perch. Lydia couldn't tell what she said, but Isaac scoffed.

"Everyone knows Stiles is pack mom." Lydia nodded in agreement just as said human approached them, following their gaze up to where Lena was sitting.

"What's the problem, kiddo? We need to head home."

"She says you're not 'Mommy'," Isaac relayed. Lydia frowned at the way Stiles' eyes darkened like he'd been personally wounded.

"Is someone else 'Mommy', Lena? Is that why?" she asked, thinking quickly. Lena nodded. "What's Stiles, then?" Lena pursed her lips before responding.

"Poppy." Stiles immediately brightened at the name.

"Alright, well Daddy and Poppy need to take you home." Lena agreed, but when she looked down the tree, Isaac smelled her fill with apprehension.

"I can't get down," she whimpered. Derek was there in a heartbeat, but Lydia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get Scott to help her. They could probably use the alpha/beta bonding." Derek clenched his jaw, but grunted in begrudging agreement. They sent Scott up, who sat in the tree and talked with her for a few minutes before helping her down.

\----------

Lena announced she wanted to stay with the pack that night, which meant they were holing up in Derek's old loft together, since it was the only place with enough room, and specifically furnished for pack meetings and sleepovers. They all ate dinner together, and Stiles and Derek took the room upstairs. They were surprised when they came down in the morning, greeted by a full sized Lena dressed in some of Lydia's clothes.

"I was thinking last night. About how cute you guys are, and I wish I had something like that."

"Awww, you think we're cute?" Stiles asked, to which she nodded, suddenly being hugged tightly by the man before he let her continue.

"I think it helped me get out of my headspace. Probably not permanently, but at least now I know what to expect." She looked a little nervous before bursting the news.

"I think I'm going to ask my Mommy out. Not my real mom, my..." she hastened to clarify at the looks some of the pack were giving her, "we have...a relationship. She takes care of me when I'm Little, but I feel like there's something more, and we've never really dared to address it." She got approving nods.

"Well, regardless of what happens, you'll still have your Daddy and Poppy if you ever want. And your pack's here for you," Stiles assured her. Lena brightened and nodded.

"And if you shrink again, I'll make sure you get some proper clothes that fit," Lydia said, looking pointedly at Stiles as if to say she was disappointed in Lena's outfit yesterday. Stiles shrugged, knowing he'd made do with what had been available. There were hugs all around, and proper welcoming to the pack before Scott drove her home, Derek and Stiles leaving the car seat with the pack in case it was needed again before going back to their own nest for some proper 'Daddy bonding time'.


End file.
